Presently, diesel engines include a piston and cylinder arrangement in which the piston rod is connected to a crankshaft and supports the piston within a cylinder. The rotation of the crankshaft causes the piston rod to move upwardly and downwardly and, as a result, causes the piston to move upwardly and downwardly within the cylinder. Presently, the beginning torque of the crank is zero ft./lbs. at the top dead center to about 10.degree. past this point. The knocking noise of an idling diesel engine is due to the beginning explosive force that continues to about 30.degree. or more, past the top dead center torque. As a result, the early torque generated by the diesel engine is less than optimal. Because of the faulty early torque of such a diesel engine is the inadequate geometrical relationship between the piston rod and the crankshaft.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved crank apparatus to improve the efficiency of the crank mechanism of a diesel engine.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a crank apparatus for a diesel engine that enhances the torque at the top dead center of the crank.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an improved crank apparatus that improves fuel economy, increases power, and eliminates the knocking noise of the diesel engine.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.